


Serves You Right

by Anonymous



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Yuh-huh,” Zelos said, pryingly. “And what are you getting Kratos?”Raine blinked. “The presents are more for the children.”“So you’re gonna show up, empty-handed, to an Omega’s house?”“Fine, a knick-knack, at least.” Raine said, waving away the question. “It seems - offensive either way.”“Offensive?”“He doesn’t seem the type to want a fuss.”“‘Cause he’s a man Omega? Wow, way to stereotype.”(It's Midwinter at the Aurion House. To no one's surprise, it's kind of a mess.)-This is like, the middle installment of a big thing I'm writing, but it's festive! So. Here's this.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	Serves You Right

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the middle installment of a big fic I'm doing but I accidentally got FESTIVE!  
> I hope you enjoy, and it makes at least a little sense!

Zelos was dogging his heels.

Regal sniffed, inspecting the seal on his seasoning packets, attempting to ignore the bright red hair.

“Star Anise. Nice.”

“Hm.”

“And - are those cloves? Pricey.”

“Mmhmm.”

“Looks like a housewarming present.”

“Could be.”

“Guess you already, uh, took care of that.”

Regal almost dropped the little bag, compromising an expensive grouping of spices. 

“And where,” Regal said, carefully. “Would you have heard that?”

“From you.” Zelos said, cheekily, hoisting himself onto the counter. “Just now.”

Regal breathed as evenly as he could, willing his face to cool down. Zelos whistled. 

“I’m dying -  _ dying  _ of curiosity here. Sheena is too, though she won’t admit it.” He spread his hands out, as those advertising a fabulous show. “Kratos and Regal: Together at Sea.”

“It was a house.” Regal mumbled.

“A  _ metaphorical  _ sea. Tumultuous and dramatic.” Zelos swooned. 

“We  _ talked.  _ That’s all.” Regal said, a story he was firmly sticking to.

“Yeah. Talked. For three days.” Zelos snorted. “I don’t think Kratos has said, like, more than five words in his life.”

“Perhaps because you don’t listen.” 

“Oh - but you do!” Zelos said, triumphantly. “How  _ romantic.” _

“This conversation is  _ over.”  _ Regal said, firmly, and tied the little box with some twine. Nothing too - stereotypical. 

“Manly twine. No ribbon?” 

“I leave that to you. I’m sure he’d love it.”

“So it  _ is  _ for Kratos!”

Martel, Mithos, and the  _ seven saints.  _

Regal brushed past him, out of the kitchen, opening the door with his foot.

And -

“For the love of —!”

“I wasn’t listening!” Sheena shrieked, sprawled out on the floor. “I was - hungry!”

“Yes, a late snack!” Zelos said, helpfully. “Wonderful idea!”

Regal stormed off. He had a package to ship.

-

“So.”

“So.”

“We are gathered.” 

“Yup.”

“What offerings do you have?”

“Well,” Sheena began, ticking off her fingers. “Regal sent the package express. Should be there well before we go for MidWinter.”

“Hm. Child’s play. I saw a jewelry catalogue.”

“Yeah, real smart.” Sheena countered. “I saw a coupon for monogrammed  _ leather _ -making.”

“Coupon? He’s  _ rich!” _

“And it’d look flashy to pay full price. Too stereotypical alpha.”

“Oh, you  _ are _ good.”

“Excuse me,” Rain said, politely. “Why am I here?”

Sheena and Zelos turned to her, nonplussed. 

“Because you’re curious too.” Zelos said.

“No, you’re  _ worried _ too.” Sheena corrected.

Raine carefully removed her glasses, rubbing at her temples.

“And why,” She said, still deceptively calm. “Would I be either of those things?”

Zelos gaped at her. 

“Because —it’s  _ Kratos  _ and  _ Regal!” _

“Yeah!  _ Regal  _ and  _ Kratos!” _

“In a cabin! For three days!”

“Together!”

“Alone!”

“Alone, together!”

“Children,” Raine sighed. “This line of conversation is inappropriate. They’re grown, consenting adults -“

“Whoa,  _ I  _ wasn’t thinking of  _ that.”  _ Sheena said, with dramatic offense.

“Me neither, Professor Sexy. Get your mind out of the gutter.”

Raine rubbed her temples again, even harder.

“Well, what are you doing for MidWinter?” Sheena demanded.

“Going with you all to join Lloyd. Against my better judgement.”

“Yuh-huh,” Zelos said, pryingly. “And what are  _ you  _ getting Kratos?”

Raine blinked. “The presents are more for the children.”

“So you’re gonna show up, empty-handed, to an Omega’s house?”

“Fine, a knick-knack, at least.” Raine said, waving away the question. “It seems -  _ offensive  _ either way.”

_ “Offensive?” _

“He doesn’t seem the type to want a  _ fuss.” _

“‘Cause he’s a man Omega? Wow, way to stereotype.”

Raine began to quietly seethe. 

“I will bring a present. One for everyone.”

“Yay! Presents!” 

Sheena snacked Zelos’ arm, still needing more intel. 

“Well, what do you think?  _ You’re  _ an Alpha.”

_ “Yes,  _ but I’m not  _ courting him,  _ am I?”

_ “Exactly.”  _ Sheena grinned, and left in triumph. 

Zelos shook his head at Raine in disappointment. 

“Only worth something for a courtship, huh?”

“Not at  _ all _ what I said.”

“Way to live the stereotype.”

A book made happy acquaintance with Zelos’ head.

“Ow! Stereotype!” 

-

Sheena hated shopping. Colette and Genis  _ loved it.  _ With Presea in tow, it almost balanced out.

“Yay, or Nay?” Zelos said, lifting a truly ridiculous ruffled shirt.

“You’re not serious.”

“I think Mister Kratos might like it!” Colette said, cheerful as ever. “It looks like a cupcake!”

“Cupcake…”

Presea tilted her head, and Sheena didn’t miss how Genis noted it as a gift idea..

“Hm. This?”

“Doesn’t seem like a hat guy.”

“This?”

“Way too small.”

“This?”

“What does that cover?” Colette asked, innocently. Sheena slapped her hands over Genis and Presea’s eyes, and then, after a moment’s reflection, switched out Presea for Colette.

“Well, you’re no help!” Zelos said, throwing everything into the arms of a poor saleswoman. “Not you,” He said, with sudden charm. “You’ve been perfect, bunny.”

“Ah—h, well,” She said, blushing. “I’m happy to help. Perhaps - might I inquire the lady’s taste?”

“Huge guy. Like, this big.” Zelos said, measuring with his hand. “Omega.”

“What’s been selling well?” Sheena asked, desperate to get this over with. 

“Do you have anything for puppies?” Collete asked.

The poor saleswoman seemed a bit overwhelmed.

“Well, this season has seen cologne back in fashion.”

Zelos shared a negative glance with Sheena. 

“Perhaps - cufflinks? Or a band to match his ring?”

“He’s -“ Sheena slapped Zelos’ arm. “Single.”

Her eyebrows rose.

“How old?”

“Um…” 

“Like….sixty five?”

“Fifty!” Colette said, brightly. 

“Forty-six.”

“Thirty?”

The saleswoman seemed to gather her courage, an intrigued light coming to her eyes. 

“I love a challenge.”

-

Kratos was more than content to live the rest of his life this way.

Lloyd snored in his lap, leg twitching once in a while. Noishe had abandoned his role as a pillow, cuddled up by the fire.

Kratos huffed a laugh, scratching at the nape of Lloyd’s neck. He was overjoyed to know his leg had fallen asleep, and that his trousers were faintly damp from Lloyd’s drool.

He wanted every pin and needle from his son’s weight. He wanted every dirty footprint on the floor, and every loud question about this or that being done in the house. He wanted every debate on the finer arts of wood maintenance, and every grumble about the lack of disgusting sweets in the pantry.

He’d bake something tomorrow. He couldn’t leave Lloyd  _ disappointed.  _

There was an inelegant set of thunks on the door. Good. Yuan was laden with bags, and couldn’t use his hands. 

“Come in,” He called, knowing Lloyd could sleep through anything. “The latch is undone.”

Yuan’s groans grew louder, as did his mutters about  _ fetch-mules  _ and  _ slave drivers  _ and  _ awful omegas. _

“Come again?” Kratos said, mildly. “My hearing’s going, I’m afraid.”

Yuan grumbled something particularly uncouth, and Lloyd mumbled something in his sleep. Perfect.

-

The rest of his son’s pack arrived in batches - Colette, Genis, and Raine, then Presea, Zelos, Sheena, and -

And the man’s whose three gifts were currently in the living room. 

Kratos frowned, wondering if he should move all the tables into another room. He swore the amount of gifts rivaled that of his childhood. It certainly outshone in terms of variety - some were wrapped in the glossy colors of Meltokio, others a delicate parchment. Lloyd’s were done up in newspaper and paste, still partially wet and stuck to the floor. He thought Presea’s offerings may have come in a lily pad.

“Bit different than our day.” Yuan called over. He was regaling the Professor with their childhood traditions of MidWinter and QuarterDays. Kratos hoped he wasn’t out of writing paper. “Miss Sage said the kids only celebrated three days. We had five.”

_ “Professor  _ Sage, and it’s ridiculous.”

“My old house had twelve days of festivities,” Kratos mused. “But that amount of boar meat might have spilled out of my curing cabinet.”

Raine sputtered, scratching something else furiously. 

Either way. The nest of gifts filled Kratos’ heart with something warm, and the scurry of Lloyd’s feet, and frantic explanations that gifts weren’t quite ready, was just icing on the cake. 

-

Dinner was a perfect affair, by Kratos’ estimation: chicken and fruit, with vegetables still steaming and soft bread. Colette shyly revealed a plate of jam filled cookies, and Raine a mysterious fruit loaf that he was  _ not  _ touching.

“We get to open one tonight, right?” Genis said, practically vibrating with excess sugar. 

“The anticipation is the best part!”

“No, one tonight. That’s the rule.” Zelos said, licking powdered sugar off his fingers. 

“I defer to the host.”

All of the children’s head swiveled to meet him. The adults looked slightly frantic. 

Kratos hid his smile, remembering a similar conversation from years ago.

“Just something small. Just the kids.”

Shrieks of delight proved he may have made the right choice. Yuan caught his eye, shaking his head.

Some things never change.

Sheena and Zelos scrambled for the stockings, while the rest scrabbles under the tree. Presea blinked at the lot of them from her place by Noishe’s side.

“Me, too?”

“You, too.”

“Okay.”

“This one!”

“He said something  _ small. _ That’s literally the biggest thing there!”

“This feels heavy.  _ Expensive.”  _ Zelos preened, clutching a box. 

“This one!”

“Ah - well, maybe not…”

The general room looked to Yuan. Kratos narrowed his eyes, unwilling to let the bastard trample his son’s joy.

“Why not?” Lloyd practically hollered. “It says Lloyd - and Kra - Dad!”

Lloyd rushed to the couch, flopping next to him. The present was - small _ er,  _ compared to most of Lloyd’s gift. It seemed Kratos was not alone in wanting to spoil him senseless.

He examined the package, noting the glossy paper, the careful handwriting, and the fact that Yuan seemed to be sinking in on himself.

“This one, this one, this one!”

“Why does Lloyd get to go first?”

“He’s the son of the host,  _ duh.” _

And he was being called  _ host  _ and  _ dad  _ and everyone was rushing around and deferring to him like a mama hen.

He may feel a  _ touch  _ warm.

“I don’t see why not, Lloyd. If you - wish to open your gift now.”

“Our gift!” Lloyd said, with a toothy grin.

“Our gift.” He said, trying not to melt entirely.

Lloyd began to rip the thing apart, making far too much noise for a small box.

Zelos nudged Yuan. “It isn’t a naughty gift, is it?”

“Please, just kill me.”

Lloyd stared at the gift in his lap, and gabe his godfather a look of absolute betrayal.

“You got me a  _ book?” _

Sheena and Genis burst into laughter.

“Serves you right!”

Yuan looked incredibly pained.

“Just...open it.”

Kratos made himself more comfortable as Lloyd harrumphed, undoing the bow with dramatic misery.

Then he stopped.

“Oh.”

Lloyd stared, an unreadable expression crossing his face. The humor of the room fell away, and Kratos looked at Yuan with anxiety.

“Is that...me?”

Kratos craned his neck to see, and -

A photo album.

A heavy, hard, hot lump filled his throat.

Because -

“And - that’s mom.”

And Kratoz wished he had listened, and wanted them  _ out of his house,  _ because this was  _ private  _ and that was  _ Anna  _ and -

“Wow.” Colette said gently, peering over Lloyd’s shoulder.

An awful silence filled the room.

“You were so fat!”

Lloyd let out an indignant squawk and the room laughed, and Kratos could breathe again.

“Can it  _ please  _ be my turn now?”

“Age before beauty, Chosen.”

“Aw, Hunny -”

“Can it!”

-

It had somehow worked out that Lloyd, Yuan, Kratos, and (most shockingly)  _ Raine  _ were crammed together on the couch, the children not invested in their knick knacks hovering behind them to see whay Sheena had dubbed ‘Little Lloyd.’

“You were a  _ chubber.” _

“Shut up!”

“How is that a bad thing? Isn’t that a compliment?” Sheena asked pointedly, looking towards Kratos.

Kratos nodded sagely.

“He was a healthy child. It was certainly a relief.”

“A miracle.” Yuan muttered. “And a bad idea.”

“Yuan.”

“Kratos.”

“Ah!” Lloyd shouted, trying to cover up a photograph. “No one look!”

Of course, the ninja grabbed it.

“Awww! Bath time!”

Kratos didn’t even recognize most of these pictures. A chubby infant was in rageful blurred motion, flinging bubbles across the frame of the photograph. A pair of wet hands that he recognized as  _ (mine, my darling)  _ Anna’s attempted to contain the chaos.

_ “That  _ was a day.” Yuan grumbled.

“What happened?”

_ “You  _ happened. Pine sap everywhere, and Anna - “ Yuan’s throat caught over her name. “- She had to cur half her hair off.”

A dim sketch began to fill in Kratos’ mind. That was right. And she had been wailing in the mirror and hacking at her hair.

It’ll grow back, Kratos had said.

He - couldn’t remember if it had.

“Look!”

“Lord.” Kratos said, a blush beginning to make itself known on his face. “What a sight.”

“Oh, a sight.” Yuan grinned.

A - younger man was collapsed against a tree, using Noishe as a pillow. Lloyd was a barely recognizable

lump on his chest, face streaky and crusty from screaming his head off. The wonky framing and blur likely insinuated Anna’s involvement. 

“Brutal.” Zelos said, with some sympathy. “You were a brat.”

“I was not!”

“You were.” Yuan said, helpfully. “Gods, but you were loud.”

“No! Not true! Tell them!”

Kratos hesitated.

He hesitated too long, it seemed. 

“You all  _ suck.” _

Kratos was pleased to see the next photo proved his son healthy - his arms were lost in rolls of fat, and his skin soft and bulging. Drool made his tiny lips shiny, and his little fists were raised in triumph at the camera.

Sheena and Zelos appraised the photo, and both nodded. The Professor had a similar reaction.

“Why?” Lloyd moaned. “Why this?”

“It was quite the compliment.” Yuan said, primly. “You received  _ many  _ compliments.”

“For  _ what?  _ My half of a tooth?”

“For your chub!”

“Leave my chub alone!”

“You were  _ healthy.  _ Well fed and - pink. Even after everything.”

That appeared to give Lloyd pause.

“...what do you mean, everything?”

Yuan looked at Kratos before answering.

“Well...the fact that you even  _ happened.  _ Shouldn’t really have been possible. Especially with how  _ sick  _ you were.”

“Huh?”

Kratos sighed. “It...was stressful.”

“They were on the run, Lloyd.” Raine said, quietly. 

The children all considered this, quietly.

Colette turned to him.

“Lloyd was in your tummy?”

Oh, what a fascinating topic to latch onto. Presea and (oh gods)  _ Regal  _ looked over in interest.

“...yes.”

Lloyd gawked at him.

“In  _ there?” _

Kratos crossed his arms, a little defensively.

“Yes.”

“Did you feed me?”

Kratos flushed.

_ “Yes.” _

Lloyd stared at his sweater, uncomprehending.

“But...how?”

“Not easily.” Yuan said. “Actually, it was awful.”

“That isn’t true.”

“You don’t remember.  _ I  _ do. It was Caesarian.”

Raine winced. “Lovely.”

“Underfed, overstressed Omega? The whole thing was a shit show.”

“Moving on,” Kratos said, grabbing for the book. Llpyd pulled it away.

“What’s that mean?” Lloyd demanded.

“Not - quite polite conversation.” Kratos ground out. 

Sheena whispered something in Lloyd’s ear. Zelos whispered something in his other ear. Sheena scrunched her face at him, and whispered something more loudly.

Llpyd kept on staring at his sweater, and reached for him.

Kratos kept himself entirely still as Llpyd lifted the hem, his cold fingers (blast, the fire) brushing against his soft stomache.

The scar must have healed when he reattached his exosphere, faded with the poison of Aionis. But on very long days, Kratos could almost fool himself into seeing the white of an old scar, marks on his thighs and hips from his most precious thing.

He wondered if Lloyd could see them too.

“Huh.” Lloyd said softly.

“...yes.” 

There was a contemplative silence.

Slowly, the sound of unwrapping filled the room.

Then, silence again.

“Sheena.”

“Yes, Zelos?”

“Did you get me a rock?”

More silence.

“...’get’ implies a purchase.”

“Sheena!” Zelos wailed.

Kratos snorted, watching his son double over in laughter. Yuan’s lips were quirked when he caught Kratos’ eye, cocking his head toward the kitchen.

They rose together as old and easy as time, leaving the din of teasing and accusation behind.

“You’re cruel! Cruel! Not a kind bone in your body!”

“Oh, shove it! It’s a nice rock!”

-

They entered the kitchen to see - Regal.

“Sorry,” He said, hurriedly wiping his hands on his thighs. “I’ll leave.”

Kratos should thank him for tending to the dishes, but he was entirely distracted by Yuan’s facial expression. Regal had barely left when -

“Stop laughing.”

“Oh, my!”

“You were never amusing.”

Kratos collapsed at the table, suddenly exhausted. Yuan’s laughter faded, and he gave him a long look.

“Sorry for - springing that on you.”

Kratos’ lips quirked.

“No need. Lloyd seemed - happy.”

“...I have more. I just thought —“

Now it was Kratos’ turn to give him a searching look. Yuan couldn’t quite meet his gaze.

“It took a while. To remember the - happy things.” Yuan waved his hand, as though trying to clear the knot in his throat. “They’re the first to go.”

And Kratos  _ ached. _

“Thank you, old friend.” He said, and really meant it.

Yuan cleared his throat, shrugging. 

“Yeah, whatever. Stupid man.”

“Which one?”

Yuan looked at him like he was an idiot, and then huffed.

“Never mind.” 

Kratos watched him leave, a horrible thought striking him.

Oh, no.

-

He returned to the living room to the same amount of chaos.

As far as he could tell, Zelos had spent an exorbitant amount of money and was trying to steal Sheena’s gift  _ back,  _ Lloyd had made everything by hand and was feeling cocky about it (as she should), and Presea and Colette were wearing matching mittens.

“One,  _ small  _ present?” Kratos asked, slowly. 

The kids looked at him like he was stupid.

“Yeah. One small present.” Genis said, around a mouthful of something or other.

Kratos could almost smile. What a different world.

And then -

How he  _ wished _ Anna were here.

(And he let herself think her name, and envoke her, and wondered if she heard him and was here now and watching -)

All these kids playing together, and the adults complaining and holding glasses of wine by the fire. And he had a house. And his son was here. And there it was.

Lloyd hoisted himself up with great difficulty, joining him where he stood. He shifted awkwardly.

“Sorry - I was scared they were getting bored.” He mumbled. “Can we look at more pictures?”

Kratos heart did something a little funny,

“Tomorrow,” He said, gently. “Yuan has more, apparently.”

Lloyd beamed. 

“Of you, too?”

“Yes. From when we were — boys.”

“Now  _ that,  _ I gotta see.”

(And Kratos didn’t say that there were pictures of his mother, and that Anna had a smile that was entirely crooked and perfect and freckles like constellations and a little bit of a lazy eye and that if he looked at her face warm and whole and alive he might fall apart -

He figured Lloyd already knew.)

-

It was Eve into Midwinter, and everyone was  _ sleeping  _ in his  _ house. _

It was very strange.

Everyone found  _ rest  _ and  _ safety  _ in something he had built. The children yawned and snacked and whined about going to bed, and the adults politely inquired about blankets and bedding and how to help with laundry.

His little den. His little life.

And he should feel - joy. Pride, and happiness, and he  _ did. _

Yuan arrived with a quiet knock on the door, a question in his eyes.

“She - was excited for birthdays.” Kratos said, all in one burst. And then he couldn’t stop. “And - midwinter, and anniversaries, and -  _ Fridays  _ and the Sabbath. In a house of our own.”

Kratos would not cry. Not in front of his oldest friend. 

Yuan’s eyes turned wistful, understanding. He joined him on the edge of the bed.

They sat like that for a long time.

-

Or, until Lloyd slumped in.

“I can’t sleep.” He complained. “Too tired. Excited, I mean. Tired.” 

He yawned, jaw cracking, and every piece of heaviness finally left Kratos’ heart. 

Lloyd collapsed in Kratos’ bed without asking, moaning dramatically. Within seconds, the blasted child began to snore.

Yuan huffed a laugh and stood to take his leave, quiet longing still in his eyes.

Kratos caught him, and cocked his head.

Yuan hesitated.

Kratos waited.

“Thanks,” Yuan mumbled, and crawled under the covers. 

Kratos smiled at his little nest, and knew that Anna was laughing. He stood to switch off the lights and check the fire a final time, and joined the snoring pile without a second thought.

-

The morning sent - 

Kratos bolted upright. 

Smoke. 

-

Zelos was holding the windows open, while Sheena hacked. Lloyd and Genis were furiously flapping a blanket, while Colette and Presea whisked a pot on the stove. Outside the window, Regal and Raine appeared to be surveying a small rubble. 

“Go back to bed!” Lloyd shrieked. 

“Is that. What. Is that?”

“Hot Cocoa.” Colette said, miserably. 

“I think he was talking about the present.” Zelos said, sadly. “A victim of Noishe.” 

Kratos slowly made his way outside, met by Regal’s slumped shoulders. 

“My pasta.” He said, in misery. “I had gifted you pasta.”

They surveyed Noishe, who seemed all too pleased to tear apart Regal’s gift. 

Yuan hummed thoughtfully. 

“Well. We’ve had worse.”

“Have we?” Kratos mumbled.

“Mm. Martel’s stew.”

“Ah. I give you that.”


End file.
